Kiss you inside out
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: After the worst arugment they've ever had, Tohru and Lavi break up. She's gone. Left for Canada and schooling. Realizing his mistake, Lavi does something that could either fix it...or ruin his chances forever... *I DO NOT own the song nor do I own DGM / Fruba characters - I wish I did!* *One shot*


_**This idea just came to me as I was walking home – it's cheesy, possibly lame – but here it is. The Characters Death – I know I said he wouldn't sing – but I can't help it – this idea was just to cute to pass up! :D I DO NOT own the song or characters – just the idea / blissful daydream x3**_

_**~A Soulless Poet**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a slight flight delay. Anyone traveling to Canada – your flight will be held over twenty four hours due too bad weather – we at Can – Air apologize for this inconvenience. But we also have some entertainment, we hope you will enjoy. A Miss Tohru Honda – if you are out there – this is for you."

A few minutes went by in silence, every one wondering what was going on. Soon airport employee's brought out large curtains and everyone could hear banging and strange indescribable whines behind the curtains...almost like...a band was setting up – but they were in an airport! Just then, the loud speaker began again and all noise stopped to listen.

"Tohru Honda...if you're out there...this is for you...I'm so very sorry..."

Her heart skipped a beat at the voice. It was him...Lavi. The night before they'd had a huge fight over her going to Canada for school...they'd broken up...what was he doing here at the airport? Why couldn't she see him? Just then, the first lines of the song came out on guitar. Curtains parted and he stepped out. Tohru couldn't take her eyes from him. Red hair mussed but still stylish, he wore skater sneakers, black skinny – jeans and a red button up shirt, the two top buttons undone. On his wrists, his ever present wrist bands. When she looked at his face, tears sprang to her eyes. He gave her the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen, green eyes alive with fire...and began to sing, soft at first – then a little louder as he gained courage.

_I don't know if you're ready to go,  
Where I'm willing to take you girl,  
I will feel every inch of your skin,  
And you know I can rock your world..._

A cat call from the side caught his attention – Haru of course! - and he had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. But he couldn't keep his smile from growing bigger at her crimson blush. Painful memories of last night washed over him, but he did his best to cast them aside. Today was about _her. _His Tohru...

_Imma be the calm in the storm you're looking for  
I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down  
I don't mind if you lie in my bed  
We can stay here forever now._

Memories of the night before washed over him. The two of them lying on the hood of his car watching the stars go by...the hours they spent at the library reading romantic poetry in the softest of whispers...his pretend complaining over her clothes shopping, although very little made him more happy then to see her smiling face as they tried on weird hats and made strange faces...the night they spent together after their fight...the pleasurable agony – before she'd ripped out his heart.

_Ouuu oohhhhh  
Turn off the lights  
Take off your clothes  
Turn on the stereo _

Lavi holding Tohru close as they both shivered in the completeness of it all...about to fall asleep, sated, warm and happy...when she told him the truth. That she was leaving. Tomorrow. He could still remember smashing and breaking his toe on the dresser as he looked for his pants. Dropping his keys as he grabbed his wrist bands where they fell on the floor. He'd still been unable to find his socks or belt... the last sounds he heard was the soft music she loved so much – that...and her keening cry into her pillow. He had to harden his heart so he wouldn't charge back in there and hold her close once again. Beg her to stay. He couldn't do that to her – it wouldn't be fair...

_Ouuu oohhhhh  
Give up the fight  
I'm in control  
Why don't you let it go.  
Yeah, I wanna know you inside out  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out  
Just close your eyes and shut your mouth  
And let me kiss you inside out._

To his surprise, Haru ran over to the drums and started to drum the tune. Still playing the guitar, he took another slow step towards Tohru and a little ways passed – just out of reach. When she went to take a step forward, he took one back. Slightly he shook his head, grinning ear to ear now. The crowd parted for him like water. Some even going so far as to pat him on the back, old ladies smiling, young men Lavi's age staring with a look that said they wished they'd stolen this idea first. A few were even holding up their phones – video taping. All of that, Lavi didn't care...he had eyes only for Tohru. Now behind her, he leaned his back lightly against hers.

_I don't care if you steal all my air  
we can breath in together as one  
it's all right if you're here every night  
waking up with you in the sun_

The two of them lying on the beach, Lavi gently wiggling his fingers, peeking to see if she was looking. Her back turned, he giggled and wiggled his toes...then his fingers. When she leaned over to fix the sand, Lavi broke out with a roar and scooped her up, running to the water. When he fell to his knees in the waves, she held him close and kissed him sweetly. It took all he had to keep a cool head.

_Ouuu oohhhhh  
Turn off the lights  
Take off your clothes  
Turn on the stereo  
Ouuu oohhhhh_

Shaking his shoulders against her back lightly, he could feel her giggle. He tried so hard to not laugh with her. To not take her in his arms and hug her until she laughed that sweet laughter, smiled that smile all for him.

_Give up the fight  
I'm in control  
Why don't you let it go  
Yeah, I wanna know you inside out  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out  
Just close your eyes and shut your mouth  
And let me kiss you inside out._

The two of them are standing in her living room, he has her gently against a wall, her legs wrapped around his hips. She kissed him with a wildness that surprised and excited him. Just as he was able to remove her top, they heard a gasp behind them and a clearing of a throat. Looking behind them, Lavi stood frozen. Her brothers Yuki and Kyo stood there...Haru stood in the door way, fallen to his knees laughing is ass off. _That _was one _awkward _dinner...!

_let me love you, let me love you  
let me love you babe.  
let me love you, let me love you  
let me love you babe.  
let me love you, let me love you  
let me love you babe.  
let me love you, let me love you  
let me love you babe. _

Grabbing a few strands of her hair, he slipped it in between his lips and nibbled a little bit. Letting it fall, he winked at her and slinging his guitar over his back, he bowed to an elderly woman in a wheel chair. Gently grasping her hands, he danced with her on the spot, little wiggles of his hips. The smile on her face nearly brought tears to his eyes. Behind her, her husband had tears in his eyes as he clapped along. Dancing over to Haru on the drums, he wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders and whispered part of the song in his ear – earning a few gasps – then when Haru hit him upside the head with a drum-stick, laughter rang out. Skipping away from the assaulting drummer, he laughed and went back into the crowed.

_I don't mind if you lie in my bed  
We can stay here forever now.  
Ouuu oohhhhh  
Turn off the lights  
Take off your clothes  
Turn on the stereo _

A smile passed over his lips as he remembers the time he tried to cook her dinner in bed. It was their first night together...although it was a night filled with passion and enjoyment, each was the others first. Wanting her to be happy and have a good morning, he'd tried to make pancakes and bacon. That...did not end well...! When she woke to the smell of burning, she ran into the kitchen to find him sheepishly grinning over the sink. Pancake mix was splattered all of the walls, in his hair, on his bare chest. Flour covered his hands and a smear on his cheeks. He grinned as she came over with the wash cloth. Shaking his head no – he'd scooped her up and carried her into the shower...

_Ouuu oohhhhh  
Give up the fight  
I'm in control  
Why don't you let it go  
Just let it go. _

He could still see the hurt and anger in her eyes when they stood there hurling vicious words at each other. Each knew that what they said would be agony...each _prayed _the other didn't mean it...

_Yeah, I wanna know you inside out  
I'll spend my life trying to figure out  
Just close your eyes and shut your mouth  
And let me kiss you inside out.  
I wanna know you inside out._

The last of the music faded away...stepping forward, he stopped right in front of Tohru and held both of her hands in his. Kneeling, he took a ring – a plain silver band engraved with a cherry blossom and vines around the band. Hearing her gasp, he laughed and could feel tears falling gently down his cheeks.

"Tohru Honda...instead of arguing, I should have supported you. If you want to go to Canada – know that I support you one hundred percent. If you will have me, I will wait...I'll help with school and – and – ah, Tohru – marry me!?"

"Yes! Yes, Lavi!"

Around them the crowed clapped and cheered. The only thing Lavi could see was her. His Tohru...his bride – to – be...Kissing her right there in front of everyone, he lifted her in his arms and spun her around in a circle, the two of them laughing and crying with joy.

They had found their peace in each other...soon they would wed and start a family of their own. But...one thing at the time...for now – their adventure in Canada...

He'd bought a ticket this morning in anticipation of this exact moment...

_I'll spend my life trying to figure out  
Just close your eyes and shut your mouth  
And let me kiss you inside out._

And he would do just that...for many years to come...


End file.
